pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Brainsokyo
Brainsokyo is a desolate, haunted region of Japan ages ago. Created by AndroJuniarto. Appearance In this area, the lawn is in front of the Japanese style shrine. The "Gap" is the main gimmick. Gaps can teleport zombies, just like the Portal from the first PvZ mini-game, Portal Combat. Gaps randomly placed in each level, and sometimes it can change its position. Info New Plants: *Bamboo Shoot *Horseradish *Duh, I don't have any ideas... New Zombies: *Youkai Zombie *Conehead Youkai Zombie *Buckethead Youkai Zombie *Flag Youkai Zombie *Samurai Zombie *Gap Hag Zombie *Imp Youkai *Imp Scarlet Zombie *Oni Gargantuar *Imp Oni *Jiangshi Zombie *Yatagarasu Zombie *Ghost Zombie Last Line of Defense: *Feudal Japan styled Lawn Mower Brain Busters Mind The Gap Mind The Gap is Brainsokyo's exclusive Brain Buster. These levels layouts are exactly the same as the normal levels, but the gap will appear in random places and zombies will come out from the gap. On 5 minutes, the gap will changing its position. Only 2 to 4 gap appear on the area. Special Delivery Special Delivery is an exclusive Brain Buster without any criterion to full fill in order to achieve victory. Much like the Gargantuar battles, the player is given plants via conveyor-belt and must survive a set of waves. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (unless it is unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed any more. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean and Twin Sunflower are not allowed in this brain buster, but other than these four, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will then deal with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, he/she can win without the aid of Plant Food. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Bamboo Shoots and Horseradishes. Otherwise, they will fail the level. Music Choose Your Seed: Piñata Party This Piñata Parties were released featuring some of the plants and zombies from Brainsokyo. Gallery REIMUZOMBIE.png|Youkai Zombie MARISAZOMBIE.png|Conehead Youkai Zombie Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Special Areas Category:Area of Effect Plants